The Fight - MI
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: What could of happened between the Secret of Monkey Island and Monkey Island 2.


**Author's note: I wrote this a long time ago, and for some reason it is set out like a script. So I hope you don't mind! This is just what could of happened in between Monkey Island 1 and Monkey Island 2. **

**I do not own Monkey Island. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Elaine: I believe I should repay you for saving me.

Guybrush: Actually you saved yourself really.

Elaine: You did kill LeChuck.

Guybrush: I guess that deserves a reward.

Elaine: What about I we go back to my mansion.

Guybrush: Sure thing.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE SCCUMM BAR, GUYBRUSH TELLS EVERYONE HIS STORY...**

Guybrush: Then I sprayed LeChuck with root beer and he exploded! Then...

Elaine: Mr Threepwood could I have a word?

_Elaine had just walked in. _

Guybrush: Sure Governor.

_Elaine and Guybrush walk outside. _

Elaine: You haven't told them about us have you?

Guybrush: No I didn't get up to that part yet.

Elaine: Guybrush please don't tell anyone about us!

Guybrush: Why?

Elaine: Don't you remember? That "promise" I gave to my father. They are pirates, they will rebel against me if they find out I was lying. And it won't be good for you either.

Guybrush: But your my Plunder Bunny.

Elaine: I know Guybrush but I ask you, please keep it a secret for now.

Guybrush: Sure thing Elaine.

Elaine: Also, don't call me Elaine in front of anyone, I am Governor Marley.

Guybrush: I will try to remember.

Elaine: Thanks Guybrush.

_Elaine walks off. And Guybrush goes back inside. _

Pirate: What did the Governor want?

Guybrush: Err... E- Governor Marley just wanted to thank me for killing LeChuck.

Pirate: Ok... Go on with your story.

Guybush: Then LeChuck exploded in the night sky... And I went to make sure Governor Marley was ok.. Then to thank me she invited me over for dinner at her place.

Pirate: Getting invited over to the Governor's after stealing from her is quite special. Getting invited at all is special.

Guybrush: Yeah... It is.

Pirate Leader: Well Guybrush I think you have proven yourself more than worthy to become a pirate. You completed all three trials, sailed to monkey Island and back, rescued the governor, and killed the ghost pirate LeChuck! Guybrush, you are now a pirate. We expect great things from you!

Pirate: To Guybrush!

_They all lifted their mugs full of Grog up. _

Pirates: To Guybrush!

_They all drink their grog as Guybrush's smile slowly fades away as he looks out the door. _

* * *

**GUYBRUSH IS AT ELAINE'S MANSION...**

Guybrush: Hey Elaine.

Elaine: Guybrush, do you know where most of my stuff went? I can't seem find anything.

Guybrush: When you were kidnapped... the other pirates may or may not of thought you weren't coming back...

Elaine: So they stole my things?!

Guybrush: Maybe...

Elaine: Guybrush! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!

Guybrush: We were kind of busy...

Elaine: Do you think you could get those things back for me? Some of that stuff is from my grandfather before he died.

Guybrush: Why don't you just ask them?

Elaine: They all envy you at the moment, they are more likely to listen to you.

Guybrush: Ok, I will try my best.

Elaine: Thanks Guybrush. Now you should go before someone sees you!

_Guybrush gives a quick kiss to Elaine. _

Guybrush: Ok Sugar boots.

Elaine: Honey pumpkin!

Guybrush: Plunder bunny!

Elaine: I love you.

Guybrush: I love you too.

_Elaine gives Guybrush a kiss and then Guybrush walks off as Elaine looks almost love struck twirling her red hair locks. Out the window is a pirate who grins after watching them. _

* * *

**GUYBRUSH WALKS INTO THE SCCUMM BAR READY TO GIVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. BUT HE IS SWARMED BY PIRATES...**

Pirate: Guybrush Threepwood! We would like to hear your story again!

Guybrush: Errr...Maybe later... I need to announce something first.

Pirate: What kind of announcement?

Guybrush: It is from Governor Marley... She asks if any pirates who stole any of her possessions from her mansion in her absence.

Pirate: We're pirates Guybrush! We don't return anything we steal or loot! We keep it.

Guybrush: I promised the Governor that I would get her stuff back. Some of it is her grandfathers!

Pirate Leader: Why are you so determined to get back the Governor's stuff? That's not what a real pirate does!

Guybrush: Because I... Umm... Errr...

Pirate: Spit it out!

Guybrush: No reason...

Pirate Leader: Well then stop bothering us about the Governor and come drink Grog with us!

Pirates: GROG!

Guybrush: Err...

Pirate Leader: If you are a real pirate Guybrush... Then you have to act like one.

_This left Guybrush conflicted about what to do... _

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY GUYBRUSH MEETS ELAINE AT HER MANSION... AGAIN...**

Elaine: Guybrush there you are! Did you get my things back?

Guybrush: Not exactly.

Elaine: What do you mean?

Guybrush They wouldn't listen to me.

Elaine: I thought they would. Looks like I will be going down there myself.

Guybrush: Are you sure you want to go down there?

Elaine: Yes, I am their Governor. I have the power to put them in jail. Also I have something for you.

_Elaine brings out a blue jacket. _

Elaine: Since you are now a pirate, then I thought you should have pirate jacket to make it official.

_Guybrush puts it on._

Guybrush: I love it! It makes me feel like a real pirate!

Elaine: That's because you are a real pirate.

Guybrush: Thanks Elaine.

Elaine: I am going down to the SCCUMM bar, are you coming?

Guybrush: I can go show off my new coat.

_Elaine kisses Guybrush and they walk out together. _

* * *

**DOWN AT THE SCCUMM BAR ELAINE AND GUYBRUSH WALK IN AND EVERYONE STOPS AND LOOKS AT THEM. ELAINE WALKS TO THE FRONT OF THE SCCUMM BAR AS GUYBRUSH STAYS AT THE DOOR...**

Pirate: What is this about now?

Elaine: Citizens of Melee Island, in my absence I believe that my mansion was robbed by several pirates. I would ask just for my things to be returned...

Pirate: Why should we return anything?

Elaine: Because I am the Governor of this island and I have the power to put you in jail!

Pirate: With what a Sheriff?

Elaine: I don't need a Sheriff...

Pirate: What? Because you have Guybrush?

Elaine: What? It has nothing to do with Mr Threepwood!

Pirate: Don't lie to us Governor! I saw you and Guybrush in your mansion...

_Elaine looks at Guybrush with a worried look on her face. _

Pirate: You two were talking, then you kissed!

_All the pirates gasped. _

Elaine: Okay, okay settle down!

Pirate: You broke the promise to your father never to fall in love with a pirate!

_Guybrush walks up where Elaine is who doesn't look so well. _

Guybrush (Whispers): Elaine are you ok? You don't look so well

Elaine (Whispers): I'm fine. Just need to think of what to say.

Pirate: Have you been lying to us?

Elaine: I have a confession, I did to lie to you about my promise to my father. But I didn't want to hurt you by telling you all I wasn't interested. It got worse when LeChuck came to my house for dinner.

Pirate: I told you that was real!

Elaine: Anyway I just want to say I am sorry for lying to you. But I love Guybrush and nothing can stop that! I just ask my that my things be returned to me.

Guybrush: Some of those things were her grandfather's.

Pirate: We ain't giving nothing back!

Guybrush: Why not?

Pirate: Because we're pirates! And we thought you were one too Threepwood!

Guybrush: Uhh.

Elaine: Why have you suddenly all turned against me?

_There was silence in SCCUMM bar. _

Elaine: Fine, come on Guybrush.

_Elaine starts walking out as Guybrush stays standing out the front._

Elaine: Guybrush are you coming?

Guybrush: I... I think I will stay here for a while.

_Elaine has an angry look on her fave which turns into a sad, disappointed one. _

Elaine: Fine.

_Elaine leaves and Guybrush suddenly feels bad, but he is then surrounded by other pirates all chanting his name._

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER AT ELAINE'S MANSION...**

Guybrush: Elaine you would never believe what happened down at the SCCUMM bar today...

Elaine: Guybrush we need to talk.

Guybrush: About what Plunder bunny?

Elaine: I hardly get to see you anymore. You are always out with the pirates at the SCCUMM bar.

Guybrush: I am a pirate Elaine, thats what pirates do!

Elaine: We are a couple Guybrush! Couples spend time together! I see you only once or twice a week!

Guybrush: I have been busy...

Elaine: Busy doing what?! Drinking Grog and telling your LeChuck story?

Guybrush: Yes... I am a pirate Elaine! I do pirate things and go on adventures! I haven't been on any adventures after going to Monkey Island because of you!

Elaine: Because of me?! You are blaming me for you not going on a pirate adventures?!

Guybrush: Err... Yes that is exactly what I am doing!

Elaine: What is stopping you from going on these adventures?!

Guybrush: Nothing! Because I am a pirate and I don't need to care about anyone else but me!

_Elaine looks shocked and offended, and very heartbroken. _

Elaine: Get out!

Guybrush: W.. What?

Elaine: Get out of my mansion Threepwood!

Guybrush: Fine, I don't need you standing in the way.

_Guybrush walks out throwing his jacket, which Elaine gave him, back at her on the floor. He doesn't look back. Elaine looks at him sadly as he walks out._

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY GUYBRUSH RETURNS TO THE MANSION TO APOLOGISE, BUT THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED...**

Guybrush: Hello? Elaine?... Is anyone here?

_Guybrush walks in to find things covered up, and things gone. He walks in further to the desk in the centre of the room. On the desk there is a vase of flowers, his jacket folded, and a note..._

_Dear Guybrush Threepwood,_

_After our fight last night I decided that you don't want me in your life anymore. You want to be a pirate and do pirate things and drink grog. You want to go on adventures, find treasure... Maybe you will find love somewhere else but not with me. I have quit my job and moved elsewhere. I hope you become the pirate you want to be._

_Your Plunder Bunny,_

_Elaine Marley_

Guybrush: No... Elaine, Plunder bunny...

_Guybrush takes his jacket and puts it on, then he takes the note and leaves._

* * *

**AT THE SCCUMM BAR...**

Guybrush: I have an announcement.

Pirate: Your not trying to get us to give the things back to the Governor again are you?

Guybrush: No, Governor Elaine Marley has resigned from her position. She left a note in her mansion.

Pirate: Who will be our Governor?

Guybrush: I don't know. But I will be leaving Melee Island as well. I am going to go in search of the biggest treasure known to all pirates in the Caribbean.

Pirates: BIG WHOOP?

Guybrush: None other.

* * *

**GUYBRUSH IS SHOWN ON HIS SHIP...**

Pirate: Where to Threepwood?

Guybrush: To Scabb Island.

Pirate: Sure thing...

_Guybrush looks at the note then tries to put it in his pocket when it flies out of his hand and into the ocean. _

Guybrush: Great.

* * *

**THE NOTE FLIES ACROSS THE OCEAN TO BOOTY ISLAND AND LANDS IN FRONT OF ELAINE...**

Pirate: Welcome to Booty Island Ms?...

Elaine: Marley... Elaine Marley.

Pirate: Aren't you the Governor of Melee Island?

Elaine: I was,I am not anymore.

_The note lands in front of Elaine and she picks it up. _

Pirate: What is it?

Elaine realises that it is her note.

Elaine: Oh, it's nothing... nothing.

_She then rips up the note and puts it in her pocket._

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
